Sunset
by kamenashi
Summary: Left alone on the class trip. Will their feelings finally reach each other?


The only word strong enough to describe the way Kuronuma Sawako felt about Kazehaya Shouta was "love". Even that word might not have been strong enough to express her feelings. She'd been in love with him for quite a while. Refreshing, popular, smart, attractive Kazehaya. They became closer over time. He bothered to talk to her when no one else did. Eventually, he fell completely in love with her.

After months of misunderstandings, the two teenagers finally started dating. Sawako found it difficult to believe that someone like Kazehaya, who could get any girl that he wanted, was interested in her. She was happy, though. Happier than she could ever remember being in her entire life.

Time passed by. One day during lunch, Sawako was eating with Chizu, Ayane, and Kento as she often did.

"So how far have you gotten with Kazehaya?" Kento asked, earning himself a slap upside the head from Ayane.

Sawako mistook the meaning entirely. "Eh? I guess the furthest we've went is the place we went on New Year's - but when we go on the class trip, that'll be even further!"

A certain glint lit up Ayane's eyes. They'd be spending several nights together on the class trip. Poor Kazehaya was a healthy young man. There was probably a lot of unresolved tension built up inside of him. Maybe she'd be able to get Sawako to help release some of that tension.

After going shopping thanks to Ayane's suggestion, everyone was ready and packed for their school field trip. The plane ride was rather uneventful but Ayane was sure that Kazehaya and Sawako were making slow progress. Maybe they would finally get past the point of holding hands. (If they even got there yet.)

Once they reached the inn where they would be staying, the girls unpacked their belongings. They went to take a bath and as they returned to their room afterward, they ran into Kazehaya. He looked slightly flustered at seeing Sawako fresh out of the shower, much to Ayane's glee. As everyone started heading back, she pulled Kazehaya aside and whispered, "Sawako bought new panties. They have ribbons on them~." Kazehaya reacted just the way she wanted him to. Everything was going according to plan.

They went to sleep shortly after returning to their room and woke up early to explore the various tourist attractions. Morning turned into afternoon but not much happened between Kazehaya and Sawako. They were in the same group but didn't interact very often. Ayane worked her brain, trying to think of ways to get them closer. In the end, she convinced Chizu to keep Ryuu busy. She would have to deal with Joe herself so he wouldn't get in the way.

When Sawako turned around and noticed that everyone else disappeared and left her alone with Kazehaya, she was surprised and unsure what to do. She hoped the others were all right - what if one of them got injured?

Cheeks pink, Shouta looked down at his girlfriend. "Is there anywhere you want to go, Kuronuma?" They had tried calling each other by their first names but it hadn't gone over very well. Shouta tried to keep his mind clean but it was difficult when Kuronuma was wearing pants around him for the first time. He was wondering if she was wearing the new underwear beneath the fabric that clung to her legs in all the right places.

Sawako studied Kazehaya's face with concern. His cheeks were awfully red; what if he had over-exerted himself and gotten a fever? Resisting the urge to feel his forehead (she didn't want to do such a forward thing!), she blinked up at him. "A-as long as I'm with Kazehaya-kun, I don't mind where we go." Oh no, Chizu and Ayane were missing and possibly injured, and Kazehaya might have a fever! The school trip was turning horrible within a matter of minutes. But the boy in front of her seemed fine, at least for the time being, so she didn't pry or ask him if he felt all right.

How could one person be so adorable without even trying? Able to feel the heat on his cheeks, Shouta brought a hand up in front of his face. He took a few seconds to recover before lowering his hand to take Kuronuma's fingers in his own. Doing that made his heart pound out of his chest and he hoped he wasn't being too forward or crossing any boundaries. "Then I have something I want to show you," he said, gently pulling Kuronuma's hand and beginning to walk.

Rather startled when her boyfriend (it was still strange to think that word) took her hand, Sawako didn't protest. The hand holding her own felt warm, big, and comforting. It was a nice feeling. Wrapping her fingers around Kazehaya's, she walked along at his side and wondered where they were headed.

Shouta stopped walking when they reached the edge of a cliff. He didn't let go of Kuronuma's hand. "It's dangerous, so be careful," he muttered, although a fence separated them from the roaring sea below. "My dad brought my mom here once. He told me about this place."

Taking in the view, Sawako's eyes were wide in surprise. "B-beautiful," she gasped, clinging tighter to the boy's hand as she looked over the body of water. Off in the distance, the sun was setting. The scene was breath taking, something she'd never experienced before in her life. She tore her eyes away to look at Kazehaya, who was even more beautiful than the orange sunset.

Still somewhat flustered, Shouta looked down at Kuronuma, squeezing her hand gently. He was incredibly happy to be there with her and was pleased that she enjoyed the view. He wanted to tell her that she was far more beautiful than some silly sunset, but he couldn't get the words to leave his lips. Not with what he had planned to say next on the tip of his tongue, at least. Shouta cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking again. "I know I have a lot of things to work on to improve our relationship, but please continue to stay by my side. I love you." He paused. "Sawako." The name left his lips in a whisper, the sound fading quickly over the roar of the sea. His cheeks were on fire as he looked down at her.

Upon hearing Kazehaya's words, Sawako thought she might faint. She tightened her hold on his hand because that was the only thing keeping her upright. "Y-yes. Please continue to take care of me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused up until now. Thank you. I love you too... S-Shouta." Her cheeks were as red as his (that was when she realized maybe he had passed the fever on to her magically, in a rapid frame of time) but she didn't break eye contact.

It was good to know that they were still on the same page. Relief flooded over Shouta and he used his free hand to cup Kuronuma's cheek before leaning down and closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers gently and hoping she wouldn't push him away. He was probably being too forward and she'd probably hate him forever, but he had wanted to do that for a really long time.

Chizu and Ayane had taken Sawako to see a movie a few weeks prior to the field trip. In it, the two main characters had kissed. That didn't make Sawako any less surprised at her current situation, though. Eyes wide, she used her free hand to grab the fabric of Kazehaya's shirt and dug her nails into it as she very gently pressed her lips back against his. She didn't hate him at all; in fact, her love for him was stronger than ever.

A few seconds later, Shouta pulled back feeling slightly breathless. Cheeks crimson, he looked away and removed the hand from her cheek to run it through his own hair. He felt like maybe they were making slight progress in their relationship after all.

From behind a nearby tree, Kento was watching the scene with an amused expression on his face. Hidden by a bush, Ayane had a satisfied expression on her face. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all. Her hand was firmly over Joe's mouth to prevent him from talking. Next to her, Chizu's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Ryuu simply looked bored, though.

The sun finished going down and the couple started heading back towards the inn. Sawako continued to cling to Kazehaya's hand, in a state of shock over the kiss. She hoped she hadn't acted too indecently. Cheeks flushed, she was happy and young and in love. Everything was perfect, except for the fact that she was still concerned about their mutual sudden fevers and the disappearances of Ayane and the rest.

Shouta felt blissful, as though he were floating rather than walking. He held Kuronuma's hand much more naturally, feeling like their fingers belonged together.

Ayane and Chizu were waiting for Sawako near the entrance of the inn (they had successfully managed to run back first without being seen). Both of them appeared to be unharmed (although rather out of breath), much to her relief. She let go of Kazehaya's hand and turned to smile up at him. "Good night, Shouta-kun," she said peacefully.

That smile nearly sent Shouta over the edge. "G-g-good night, Sawako," he spluttered, using a hand to cover his face while Ayane looked at him with a smug expression on her face.

Sawako and Shouta would continue to go at their own pace. No one else could interfere in their relationship. They were both very serious and did things of their own free will, unable to be pushed by other people. Their love would only get stronger over time.

Their feelings had finally reached each other.


End file.
